A cloud service can include a server providing a service or a resource over a network to a client device. Several different client devices can be configured to access or utilize, via the network, one or more services or resources provided by the cloud service. However, as increasing numbers of client devices access various types of services or resources provided by the cloud service, it may be challenging to maintain a configuration on each of the client devices or identify and resolve errors to minimize a downtime of the service or resource.